The present invention relates generally to networks for managing operations of a system and, more particularly, the present invention relates to network management systems for managing access control systems.
Currently, access point management systems (APMS) typically include a desktop computer having a database for managing various access points such as a door or a locker. The administrator or operator logs onto the desktop computer and performs management functions such as assigning a user's access credentials, for example, card identification or access codes, grouping users access privilege with a respective access point and scheduling timed events such as a specific time interval during which access points may be in an accessible or in a lockout condition. For the stand-alone type of computer managed opening the operator uses a portable device, e.g. a palm top computer, to download the access information from the desktop computer and travels to the specific access point to download the data to a controller. The portable device may also retrieve data from the access point for uploading back to the desktop computer. In the situation where the access point is online, such as in the case of a network based computer managed opening, the access information can be exchanged with the controller of the access point without movement by the operator. In particular, the controller may be electronically connected to the desktop computer whereby operators may instantaneously modify operation of the access point without downloading or traveling to the access point.
A problem arises in that one or more administrators that are highly trained and experienced with computer hardware and software are required to handle and support each site. This is particularly so where the site is as large as a school or a university each of which typically has a relatively complex security system. For example, the facilities of a university may be spread across a number of buildings, each of which may include laboratories, cabinets and storage structures disposed therein to which various individuals may be authorized access on a specified basis. Accordingly sophisticated authorization systems may be required, for example, to grant general access to various groups of individuals or specific access to particular individuals themselves.
Each of the access points may include one or more locking devices, such as, for example, an electronic lock control mechanism which is integrated with a lock set of a door as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,863 to Frolov issued Jun. 24, 1997, assigned to the present assignee hereof and entitled “Clutch Mechanism for Door Lock System”. Another suitable example, is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/495,497 filed on Feb. 1, 2000 and entitled “Anti-jam Locking Mechanism for Electronic Security System also assigned to the present assignee hereof. The entire contents of both references are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Since the administrator has total control and responsibility of the data base management and maintenance, relatively large resources in terms of training, knowledge and experience are required to maintain these security systems. In addition, hardware upgrade and software changes may cause compatibility problems for the administrator. In addition, periodical data base maintenance including integrity checks and backups must be undertaken on an ongoing basis. Accordingly, the combined direct and indirect administrative and maintenance cost of these activities may be significant especially when one adds the cost associated with a number of facilities.
In view of the foregoing, a need has arisen for providing for an efficient centralized access point management system for managing a plurality of sites using essentially a single management system.